nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Sofasi: Part 2
''Sofasi: Part 2 ''or ''Sofasi II ''is an 1989 Lovian crime comedy-drama film directed by Paul Archer and Sam Seffler, and produced by Seffler Studios. It features soundtrack from famous 1980's artists, including A-ha, Kenny Loggins and Bon Jovi. Plot In 1986, Joshua Sullivan (Andy Palmer), now married to Jackie (Zara Harris) is a cop working for the Sofasi Police Departament. The riots have long finished, and the inhabitants of Sofasi are living happily. Carl (Jay Simmons) then visits them, with a host of disturbing information, saying that some hooligans have burned down his shop and stole all the guns. Joshua does not believe them, until Carl's co-worker Rian Diersher (Paul Diersher) comes in and exclaims that a bomb was also stolen. This bomb was so strong, that it could destroy an entire city block. Joshua is alarmed at the news, and tries to get to his police station. Along the way, he is followed by some hooligans, who shoot at his car. His tyres are punctured with bullet holes, so he runs the rest of the way to the departament. Joshua's boss Develen Smith (Harris Beck) is shocked about the news, and nearly gets killed, when a hooligan throws a molotov at his window, breaking it. The molotov explodes, setting a small part of the police station on fire. The police computers explode and everyone runs. The next day, the people of Sofasi are excited that the military is coming into the city, to perform an air show. Joshua and Jackie attend, but Carl does not attend due to him leaving for Noble City. The air show becomes a success, but people start screaming in panic, when hooligans start shooting. A plane is set on fire, and nearly crashlands. Joshua grabs a motorbike and tries to distract the hooligans. He ends up running over some cars and drives onto the highway. The hooligans, also on bikes, follow him and shoot at him. He then rides off the highway, along with the other bikers, who miss a turn and drive onto the beach, and into the sea. He looks back, swears at them, and crashes the bike into a military truck, which is in front of an oil tanker. The truck is then pushed back at the tanker, which explodes, but Joshua is unharmed. The people of Sofasi are relieved that Joshua stopped the hooligans, but the military and police come in. The policemen are shocked, and Joshua's boss rips his badge off. Everybody laughs at him. Joshua then rides the rest of the day around the city, but noone is really nice to him. He arrives home, with Jackie waiting. Joshua and Jackie watch a television special, and Joshua later falls asleep. He wakes up the next day, with the phone calling. Carl, who is on the phone, tells him that he wouldn't be able to come to Sofasi because he got arrested along with Jackie, inside a "high-security" prison, the first of its kind in Lovia. Then Joshua, grabs his motorbike and heads to Nobel City. Suddenly, hooligans follow him, along with their leader, Lester Hanbetner (Arthur James). Lester has a rocket launcher, with a powerful, heat sensing missile. He launches the missile, which hits the motorbike and nearly kills Joshua, who jumps off at the last second. Joshua is forced to steal a Ford Fiesta. The hooligans keep shooting at him. Joshua later crashes through the barrier onto the opposite side of the highway. He then narrowly misses some vehicles, including a truck carrying explosives. The truck crashes into the gang of hooligans on bikes, and explodes. The bikes are on fire, some cars are lightly scarred, and we presume that the hooligans are dead. 30 miles out, he takes the ship to Nobel City. After arriving, Joshua uses a payphone to contact Carl. Carl is asked by Joshua to tell him where he is. After finding them and narrowly missing the security guards, Joshua escapes with them in the Ford Fiesta. Back in Sofasi, the police are held back inside their police station, which was barricaded with wood and metal, preventing anyone to get in. The hooligans plan to destroy the entire town, by launching the same series of bombs depicted earlier in the film. Joshua runs into the town hall, into the elevator. He is later confronted by Izak (Michael Hoffman), who starts beating him up. Joshua pushes Izak into the control panel, electrocuting him and presumably killing him. Carl and Jackie try to pick at the wood with crowbars, and try to rip off the metal, using their own hands. Carl's hand is scarred and bloody, but Jackie is still all right. Joshua finds the first bomb, and uses his pocket knife to pick at the wires. His work is an apparent success. Carl later finds the cops, who open the door and run after Jackie to the main entrance. Carl's leg is stuck between a door. What people do not know, is that there is a bomb in the police station. It explodes, and Carl is killed. We do not see him die, but we hear and see an explosion. Jackie starts crying beside the police station. Suddenly, Joshua is forced to find a bomb underground, in a top secret nuclear weapon base. The bomb is so powerful, that just one little explosion can cause fissures to run and rip through the town. Joshua finds it, starts picking at it with his knife, but does not realize that the bomb has metal wires. Ten seconds remain until it detonates. Joshua tries his hardest to disconnect the wires and shut it down. The bomb shuts down and Joshua is found a hero. The movie ends with Carl's funeral, and Joshua regaining his membership as a police officer. Soundtrack The film used many songs from the 1980's for its soundtrack. Critical reception The film was much more popular than its 1985 predecessor, receiving an average rating of 7/10. It was viewed by nearly 280 thousand (all of the Lovian population in 1990). One critic described it as a fabulously funny and sometimes quite sad movie flick. It was rated R-17 in Lovia, due to bad language and strong violence. Locations Downtown Sofasi was used for some scenes, but most were shot in studio. The highway scene and the Noble City scene was part animated part real and were both shot in studio. The car accidents were completely animated, and were projected in the studio. * - Sofasi *Studio Category:Film Category:Sofasi